


The best purchase ever made

by rpdrshippinggoals



Category: Craquaria - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpdrshippinggoals/pseuds/rpdrshippinggoals
Summary: Giovanni decides to enter a sex shop for the first time to step up his alone time and ends up with the best purchase ever made.





	The best purchase ever made

**Author's Note:**

> Craquaria prompt: Aquaria stumbles upon Miz cracker in a sex toy shop. What happens?

For the first time Gio decided to enter a sex shop that wasn’t that far away from his apartment yet far enough that he felt secure and no one could recognize him. Well, the last part was the most difficult one ‘cause he was well known. Before he entered he took a breath and stepped inside.  
The reason for his visit and a possible purchase of toys was simply boredom. Not boredom in general, boredom of the vanilla masturbation with this hand. Gio was very curious and loved to try new things and on this day he looked for something to spice up his alone time.  
After what felt like an hour he didn’t find something he felt the need to purchase and thought of going home but he kinda felt the need to purchase a toy on this day. The reason why he didn’t order stuff online was simply to look at the products in real life and immediately own them after purchase. He was too horny to wait for the package to arrive.  
Gio turned around and took a step towards the exit with a bit of frustration in his head while looking at the ground when he accidentally bummed into someone. “My bad” Gio apologized and was about to walk away but he immediately stopped when the man he bummed into called him by his name in surprise. Gio recognized this voice within seconds. He turned around and was shocked and a bit embarrassed when he realized it was Maxwell who he bummed into. “Okay, I’m not gonna ask what you are doing here because it’s obvious. The question is more: Why are you here?” Maxwell asked in amusement with a smirk on his fave. “I’m just curious and never been to a store like that. That’s all.” the answer of Gio in his typical way of talking was amusing to Maxwell. “And the curiosity was so high that you have to enter a store and not look for that online?” Max chuckled and shook his head. Giovanni just shrugged and wanted to know why Max was in this store so he asked him. Max responded with a short: “curiosity” and gave him a wink. “Can it be that you can’t satisfy yourself on the same level anymore?” Max’ question made Gio feel a bit uncomfortable and he nodded in response. He couldn’t understand why he felt uncomfortable confessing him not being satisfied. One question popped into his mind: Was Max not satisfied either? Before he could think about an answer Max took him by his shoulders and pulled him down to whisper in his ear: “I know exactly what you need to be satisfied.” His voice was deeper and rougher than usual and Gio liked that a lot. “And what is it that you think I need?” Gio questioned Maxwell’s statement with a cocky tone in his voice and and crossing his arms in front of his chest. Max’ smirk grew and answers with a simple: “Come with me.” Now both of them were smirking, obviously enjoying this situation. “If I agree to your offer what are you gonna do with me?” he asked Max. He pulled him down again and whispered in his ear: ”I know what you need and I know that you are attracted to me. I will make you cum so hard that you will beg for more. Gio, we both know how bad you need to be fucked again and I can give you what you need.” Gio was so turned on by this, he couldn’t deny. “Then prove it, Max.” he commanded and grinned. Max took his hand and they walked together towards Max’ apartment in Harlem. Giovanni wasn’t complaining, it was more the opposite ‘cause he liked the way Max just controlled the situation.  
When they entered his apartment Max pushed him against the opposite wall and kicked the apartment door shut with his foot. Apparently Katelynn wasn’t home which meant: No boundaries.  
Max attacked Gio’s lips and his hand immediately went to the edge of his tank top to take it off. They undress each other on the way to the bedroom and stood completely naked in front of the bed still making out. Max pushed Gio so he fell on the bed, Gio beckoned Max over with his index finger. Max slowly crawled onto the bed towards him and continued kissing him with passion and lust. Both of them saw in each other’s eyes how bad the other one wanted this so Max broke the kiss to get a condom and the bottle of lube. “Did you plan all of this or why are you so prepared?” Gio asked in amusement. “Not planning this but hoping it will happen so I’m always prepared.” he answered with a grin and continued the kiss. “So are you always fantasizing about me while jerking off?” Gio teased and got a simple: “Fuck off” in response.  
Max took some of the lube and spread it across his fingers which he slowly pushed inside of Gio, first two then three fingers. When Gio clearly wanted more Max removed his fingers, put on the condom and pushed his dick inside of Gio. A soft moan escaped both of them so Max didn’t waste time and boosted his speed, hitting Gio’s prostate a few times. Gio couldn’t and didn’t want to be quiet so he shamelessly moaned the way he wanted. And so did Max. He wanted this for so long and finally the time has come. It was difficult for him to not touch Gio every time when he saw him at a gig, when they met with friends or even on Drag Race. He could not hold it back anymore and he noticed that Giovanni was attracted to him so he was honest.  
“Fuck me harder!” Gio demanded, took his dick in his hand and started jerking. So Max fucked harder and harder, both of them were about to come. With his other hand he started scratching Max’ back. This gave Max the rest and he came inside of Gio still continued fucking him because right after that Gio came and his cum landed all over his stomach. Max continues his movement through both of their orgasms and then collapsed onto Giovanni.  
“That was even better than I imagined.” Max admitted and liftet his head. “Those expectations were probably very high when you waited for so long.” he answered with the typical cocky tone in his voice. “I think that I found the perfect thing at the store.” he added. “And so did I.” Max answered truthfully.


End file.
